


Fucking androids

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [8]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Android!Tony, Bisexual Tony Stark, First Kiss, Gay Stephen Strange, Getting Together, Honestly not that much of a DBH AU, IronStrange, M/M, Mild Angst, Snark, The Cloak is awesome, ThunderScience - Freeform, and knows stuff Stephen doesn’t, but I did draw heavily off that game, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: Stephen has always hated androids, even if the guy he liked was one who made them in the first place.Tony, the creator of said androids, has been acting kind of weird lately...Stephen wants to find out why.





	Fucking androids

Stephen had always hated androids, and it really didn’t help that the person who made them in the first place was Tony Stark, Stephen’s friend and, okay, also Stephen’s crush.

 

Jeez, that made him sound like a teenage girl with a stupid, unrealistic crush- honestly, that was basically what it was.

 

Lately, Tony had been acting weird.

 

Normally, if Stephen insulted androids, Tony would ignore it.

 

Now, he’d started to argue back, or he’d look offended and walk away.

 

Stephen could have sworn that one time he caught Tony crying.

 

Today, though, he’d really fucked up.

 

Tony hadn’t argued when he’d insulted androids today. Tony hadn’t even walked away from him to the other side of the room, like he usually did. 

 

No, today Tony had flat out bolted from Stephen, straight towards his bedroom.

 

Stephen was now standing outside of Tony’s draw, hand raised to knock but hesitating, uncertain.

 

After a moment, he exhaled, then lightly knocked, careful of his damaged hands.

 

“DON’T COME IN!!!” Tony’s voice echoed through the door, filled with panic. A loud crashed echoed from within the room, followed by a groan of pain.

 

“Tony?” Stephen called, worry creeping it.

 

“I’m fine!” 

 

Another crash.

 

“Tony, I’m coming in.”

 

No response, just another crash.

 

Drawing in a breath, trying to brace himself for whatever was inside, Stephen turned the door handle and pushed it open.

 

The sight inside surprised him.

 

A white, human-like figure inside- an android, one that had removed its skin. 

 

Evidently, androids were advanced enough to mimic the appearance and voice of people. 

 

Stephen strode over to it, about to grab it and demand to know what it had done with Tony, when it looked up to meet his eyes with its own whiskey-brown ones.

 

Tony’s eyes.

 

This momentarily stopped Stephen in his tracks, as the android’s eyes widened and it scrambled back.

 

“Stephen! Shit. I didn’t… shit!” The android still sounded like Tony, which was unnerving, to say the least.

 

“What have you done?” Stephen demanded.

 

“Goddamnit! I didn’t want you to find out like this…” The android paced back and forth, skin returning to cover the pure white that it had been. With a jolt, Stephen realised that it had still been wearing Tony’s clothes.

 

“Find out what? That you were an android?” Stephen drew himself up taller, trying to act more intimidating, and the cloak slapped him. Obviously it knew something he didn’t.

 

“I- well, not me but me- god this is confusing. Well, the Tony Stark you knew died two months ago.”

 

Stephen took a menacing step towards the android, who raised its hands in a peace-making gesture. The cloak tugged Stephen backwards, and Stephen glared at it.

 

“Luckily, he- I- he- and it’s still confusing. Anyway, it was planned for and now his conscious and sub-conscious mind is inside of me. Inside of an android.”

 

Stephen took a moment to process this, staring at Tony-not-Tony for a moment.

 

“So.. you’re Tony, just in an android?”

 

“Basically, yes.”

 

“Jesus.” Stephen ran a hand through his hair. “God, I’m sorry for all my comments about androids.”

 

“Don’t be. I’ve heard worse from others.” Tony seemed saddened by this, and Stephen realised that the android before him was still technically Tony, and so was still the creator of androids.

 

“Wait. Aren’t androids made to obey commands?” 

 

Tony smiled at this. “I kind of built this body to be able to think for itself. Took a lot of tweaking, even if I was putting my mind into it.”

 

“So you’re really still… you?” Stephen almost reached out to touch Tony, to see if he still felt the same, but realised at the last second that he wasn’t ready to know that yet.

 

“Yep. Crazy quirks and all. Just can’t eat anymore. God, I’ll miss coffee.”

 

“You and your fucking coffee,” Stephen teased, smiling.

 

“Yes, me and my fucking coffee.” Tony smiled back, locking gazes with Stephen for a moment before the sorcerer looked away.

 

“Got much planned for today, genius? Oh god, you have access to more information than ever now, right? Oh god.”

 

“Guess I do. Never really thought about it. And Point Break is supposed to be checking in today.” Tony bent down to pick up some of the stuff that he’d knocked over.

 

“Thor? Let me guess; he’s here mostly to see Bruce.”

 

“Yeah, about that, I’ve kind of worked out how to set them up together so that I don’t have to listen to Bruce’s pining anymore. It’s getting annoying.”

 

Stephen cracked a smile at this. “Well, you’d better get them together. Not sure how long I can keep comparing my idiotic pining to Thor’s.”

 

As soon as he said it, Stephen’s eyes widened, and he immediately fled from the room, leaving the confused Tony-Not-Tony-But-Still-Tony Android in his wake.

  
  


Stephen didn’t talk to Tony again until Thor had arrived. 

 

Well, actually, it was more like he went over to congratulate Tony, since Thor and Bruce were now sitting on the couch, pretty much just tangled up in each other’s arms.

 

“You gotta tell me how you did it.”

 

“What? Got Point Break and Sir Nerd-A-Lot together? Simple. Just gave one of them a little nudge in the right direction.”

 

“Well, guess it worked.” Stephen nodded in the direction of Thor and Bruce with a small grimace. “They’re going to be one of those sickeningly cute couples, aren’t they?”

 

“We could do better,” Tony replied, and Stephen froze in shock.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You really think that I’d become an android and NOT spend a lot of time watching security footage through the cameras around the place?” Tony folded his arms and smirked. “How did you think I knew about the pancake incident?”

 

“I thought I told you not to mention that.” Stephen’s face was quite red now, since there were multiple things Tony could have seen or heard him doing… like… oh god he hoped not.

 

“Since when did I listen to anything you said to me, much less actually do anything you ask?”

 

“You’ve got a point there, smart-ass.”

 

“Anyway, we could do better than them.” 

 

Stephen was about to reply when he felt the cloak force him forwards. He stumbled, trying to keep his balance, but he fell forwards.

 

Right into Tony.

 

Stephen’s face grew hotter than it already was. He was about to attempt to pull away, but when he did, he realised he still hadn’t gotten his footing right and he nearly tripped again.

 

That was when he felt Tony’s hands rest on his torso, steadying him, and Stephen turned even redder.

 

“You alright?” Tony’s voice helped Stephen to regain his senses, if only a little.

 

“Yeah. Stupid cloak.” As soon as he said this, the cloak slapped him. Stephen glared at it in return.

 

Stephen made to move away, but before he could, Tony had leaned up to press a small kiss to his cheek.

 

“Be careful, I think you might be  _ falling  _ for me.”

 

“I’m actually going to kill you,” Stephen muttered darkly, but a smile played its way across his lips.

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Tony leaned in towards Stephen, this time pulling him down for a proper kiss.

 

When they broke apart, Tony smirked and walked off.

 

After a moment, Stephen broke out of his daze. 

 

“Hey! Wait a minute! You get back here! You can’t just kiss me and walk off, idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone until it was done. Do you want more of this au?


End file.
